freshmancompositionfandomcom-20200214-history
Exercise and Fitness Centers
By: Madi Clark Exercise plays an essential role in a college student’s life. Studies have shown it not only allows the body to function at its maximum potential, but also releases endorphins that stimulate positive emotions (“What is the Importance of Exercise For Students?”). The release of endorphins helps keep a level head when dealing with stressful situations that are confronted by students every day in the classroom and being away from home and with friends and family. For best results in achieving a healthy lifestyle, healthy foods should be supplemented as well. Maintaining a healthy lifestyle is a crucial point in maximizing the overall experience for students at the University of Georgia. Luckily, UGA offers a variety of fun ways to stay fit and healthy. The most commonly used facility by the UGA students seeking exercise is the Ramsey Center. The Ramsey Center is located in East Campus Village and offers various exercise classes, an abundance of exercise equipment and a variety of places to play your favorite sport. However, this is not the only option to a healthy lifestyle, there is also a variety of other choices available to the fitness seeking individual. Some alternatives include joining an intramural team or taking advantage of the trails provided behind the intramural fields. Regardless of student preferences, there are options available for everyone to find their niche in the fitness world. Ramsey Center: According to the Department of Recreational Sports website, the mission of the Ramsey Center is to “lead and engage the diverse university community in learning and adopting healthy, lifetime behaviors by providing quality programs, facilities, equipment and services through participatory recreational experience.” In doing so, the facility offers a variety of features that make it the most frequented exercise location on campus. By offering convenient hours of operations, the facility accommodates the schedules of many students lifestyles. Ramsey is open Monday-Friday: 6:00 am-11:00 pm, as well as varying weekend hours. Another factor of convenience is the location. The Ramsey Center is located in East Campus Village, next to Joe Frank Harris Dining Commons and across from the University Health Center. This facility accommodates many exercise styles; providing a variety of machinery, weights, exercise classes, basketball courts, indoor track and recreational sports to choose from. There is an educated team of staff members ready to educate students seeking additional help in weight loss/gain, muscle building, cardiovascular exercise or nutritional information. University of Georgia freshman, Caroline Blackshear, claims that "her favorite part about Ramsey is the helpful staff who are always there to help you find where to go, and the fun classes they offer!" Some of these classes include cycling, yoga, Pilates, kickboxing, cardio classes, Zumba and much more. Students can purchase "All Access" passes, enabling them to try out a variety of classes and decide which option they favor. Blackshear advises "incoming freshman to definitely utilize these new and fun ways to workout!" In addition to options, scheduled times to swim laps in the Gabrielson Natatorium is also available. This is the same pool the NCAA Division 1 UGA Swim and Dive team use for team practices. The pool contains a 50-meter competition pool, diving pool with various height boards, and a 25 yard recreational instructional pool. Intramural Fields: Another effective approach for a healthy lifestyle is joining an intramural sports team. This opportunity provides a great way to stay active, get involved, and meet other students with common interests. With the variety of sports teams offered, many students find this option feasible. The Intramural practice fields are located across the road from East Campus Village, only short walk from the Ramsey Center. Bussing to these fields are simple, but there is parking available for students with the ability to drive. Directions to the Intramural fields from The Miller Learning Center (central campus): Head south down Lumpkin Street Make a Left hand turn onto Carlton Street Follow Carlton to the intersection Continue straight onto Alumni Drive The parking deck will be on the left, and the fields on the right Participating on intramural teams encourages students to engage in the community and increase social activity. For those seeking leadership roles, “every team needs a captain!” Intramural teams are the perfect place to create new friendships and make leadership additions to resumes while simultaneously exercising. These activities are sure to increase mental and physical health, while also aiding in emotionally dealing with the stress of a college student. However, participating on a team is not for everyone. For those who are not interested, they can come and support their fellow classmates in their tournaments throughout the year. In addition, the intramural fields are open daily and available for anyone to use. Many choose to come out and pass a frisbee, have a soccer scrimmages or enjoy a run around the scenic trail through the property. In addition, there are multiple trails offered behind the intramural fields, suiting various types of exercise. The hiking trial provides a scenic view and an adventurous route through the woods and around Lake Herrick. A fitness trail winds through the forest, containing a variety of terrain alternating between pavement and dirt. This variety keeps the run different and entertaining. Not to mention, along this 2.5-mile route are ten different workout stations that engage various muscle groups for maximum fitness results. UGA Campus: Many Students agree the simplest way to stay active and maintain a fit and healthy lifestyle is walking to class. A majority of classes are a minimum of a fifteen-minute walk from any location on campus. Therefore, if you have the time, walking is an easy option. The cumulative time it takes to walk from class to class will work towards a persons need for daily exercise. However, if a student has a time constraint or the thought of walking is the furthest thing from their mind, the campus offers alternative forms of transportation. Sidewalks and bike paths accompany nearly every main road. This encourages an exercise friendly campus. Whether students choose the exercise of a brisk walk between classes, or a leisurely stroll through the beautiful campus, UGA provides many options to accommodate all lifestyles. Works Cited Blackshear, Caroline R. "Ramsey Center at UGA." Personal interview. 30 Oct. 2011. Department of Recreational Sports. Web. 31 Oct. 2011. <http://www.recsports.uga.edu>. Lucier, Kelci L. "Joining a College Intramural Sports Team - 5 Reasons to Join a College Intramural Sports Team." College Life - Everything You Need to Know to Enjoy Your College Life. Web. 08 Nov. 2011. . Paul, Alex. "What Is the Importance of Exercise for Students?" WiseGEEK: Clear Answers for Common Questions. Ed. Jacob Harkins. Conjecture Corporation, 2011. Photographs: Ramsey Center Greenspace. Photograph. The University of Georgia Magazine. Web. 6 Nov. 11. . Category:Health Category:How to Eat Healthy on Campus